We will be devoting considerable effort towards perfecting methods for detecting calcium movement across artifical lipid membranes and will begin exploring the effects of calcium ionophores and of calcium binding proteins on such movements. The final experiments on affinity chromatography as a purification technique for the Na+, K+-ATPase will be carried out with use of anti-glycoside antibody among other techniques to release the enzyme from its binding. We hope to be able to obtain more Huntington's chorea brain material for further characterization of the abnormal protein.